


Don't Look So Defeated

by HauntingRedDemons



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Because I love the fluff, Cute gentle kisses, Fluff, How else can he know what he's thinking or feeling, Hux can read Kylo's body language, Kylo's damn mask hides too much, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntingRedDemons/pseuds/HauntingRedDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo feels defeated when he can't break Rey, Hux reassures him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look So Defeated

Kylo was storming down the hall when Hux stepped out of his room, took one glance at the Knight and let out a small sigh.   
"Ren"   
He knew he didn't actually have to say anything because he was thinking it, and it seemed Kylo was constantly in his head. It was an odd feeling to have someone there, always peeking into what he was thinking but it was admittingly comforting to never actually be alone. Despite this Hux felt the need to vocalize what needed to be said instead of just thinking it.   
Kylo turned to look at him, his shoulders were dropped and his body was tense. He almost looked angry, almost. But Hux could see the defeat in his posture, he hadn't been able to break the girl, not like he had with the pilot.   
"Come here"   
Kylo stared at him for a long moment before he obliged and walked over to see what he was needed for now. The two took a moment of just looking at each other, Kylo was searching Hux's mind for the answer to what was going on, but Hux had learned quite well how to keep him from finding what he wanted to hide.   
"What do you want?"   
Hux sighed a little before he was reaching up, Kylo froze immediately though he knew he didn't have to. Hux was showing no signs of aggression towards him, he didn't have any reason to think he was going to hurt him, yet he still froze in fear of it, remembering the several times they fought with more than words. Hux very gently removed the mask from Kylo's face, holding it in one hand he reached with the other to pull Kylo's face closer to his.   
Kylo was quickly searching his face, his mind, for any answer to why he was doing this but he came up with nothing. Hux stopped to look at Kylo carefully before he kissed him very gently which wasn't like their usual kisses, usually they were rough and almost violent in a way.   
The gentle kiss surprised Kylo and a moment later Hux was pulling back, he could tell Kylo was really confused which almost made him chuckle but he wouldn't not in this moment.   
"Don't look so defeated, you'll find a way to break her"   
Kylo was more shocked this time, he knew that Hux couldn't read minds so how could he have known exactly what he was thinking, feeling, just a moment ago.   
"How did you..."  
"I've learned to read your body language, Ren. You always have that damn mask on I had to find a way to learn what you were thinking or feeling"   
Kylo blinked a few times, they were still quite close and he felt a certain urge to have another kiss like that, something soft and loving and gentle. He didn't know why he felt the need for something like that but he didn't want to question it right now. So he leaned in to close the small gap between them.   
The kiss remained a gentle one, Hux simply following what Kylo was looking for, if all he wanted was something to reassure him there was more than anger here then that’s what he would give him. Kylo pulled back after a moment to look Hux over quickly before speaking.  
“Say it again”  
“You’ll find a way to break her”   
Kylo let out a small breath and seemed to relax quite a bit, as if the small kisses and reassurance was enough to dissipate the anger and hatred seeping from him, stinging himself with the fact that this untrained girl was strong enough to resist him.  
He reached up to remove Hux’s hand from the back of his neck, holding it for a moment before he turned to walk away, leaving the general with his mask, knowing he’d return it later.   
Hux looked down at the mask in his hands before pulling it up and kissing it just as softly as he had kissed Kylo not a moment before.


End file.
